geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обновление 2.1
thumb|220x220px|Новый уровень [[Fingerdash]] thumb|220x220px|Новый уровень [[The Challenge]] Обновление 2.1 — 11-е крупное обновление в игре, которое официально вышло для Steam и iOS 16 января 2017 года, и на Android 19 января того же года. Список изменений * Новый уровень — Fingerdash! * Новый уровень — The Challenge! * Режим паука! * Множество новых геймплейных объектов! * Собирайте новые награды! * Квесты! * Ежедневные уровни! * Много-много нового дизайна. * Множество исправлений редактора. * Множество исправлений багов. * Секреты... * ...и многое другое! . В этом видео можно увидеть новый фон и поверхность, действие нового триггера — вращения (в данном случае огненных шаров; монстра, стреляющего огненными шарами. В конце уровня можно увидеть тёмно-синий портал, который будет превращать персонажа в паука. В конце видео показана дверь нового хранилища. * 28 февраля: Во время стрима Xaro Роберт сказал, что в 2.1 будет ровно 3 новых сферы. Также одна из них будет работать как ловушка. |-|Март= * 4 марта: Во время стрима Skitten Роберт проливает больше света на то, что будет в 2.1. Например: триггер анимации, который будет контролировать анимацию монстров. Он также упоминал о возможных триггерах "подсчёта" и "касания". Кроме того, он говорил о триггере "столкновения", говоря, что игрок сможет чем-то стрелять, но, скорей всего, это будет не в 2.1, а может быть, в 2.2. * 11 марта: В Instagram gmd_snoopy27 Роберт говорит, что 2.1 должна выйти с марта по апрель. * 16 марта: Роберт подтверждает теорию о том, что новый портал превратит персонажа в паука. * 24 марта: на стриме GironDavid Роберт Топала говорит про 2.1. Он рассказывает про новый режим вызова, и назвал причину постоянных переносов даты обновления (Роберт постоянно переделывал новые компоненты игры, так как они ему не нравились). Также он сказал, что некоторые сферы будут иметь действие триггеров, при нажатии на них, а также сказал, что режим паука полностью готов. ** Позже на стриме Riot Роберт говорил про то, что скоро будет новый предосмотр, что новый уровень скоро должен будет быть оценён, за его прохождение дадут новое достижение, а также появятся 3 новых вида ключей. * 30 марта: на стриме GuitarHeroStyles в Twitch Роберт даёт ссылку на картинку, показывающую хвост, похожий на огонь вокруг игрока. Он также упомянул, что может повысить лимит количества блоков до 50000. Позднее на TouchArcade Роберт говорит, что Sneak Peak будет скоро, и что он работает над ним так быстро как может. Он также говорил, что уровень не будет называться Fingerbang, что игроки смогут менять цвет огненных шаров, и что редактируемые новые сферы — это всё те же триггеры, которые уже были, просто для активации нужна сфера. |-|Апрель= * 1 апреля: на стриме SoulsTRK в "Твитче" Роберт говорит, что 1 из новых сфер будет работать во всех формах, и что пауком не сложно управлять. Роберт также сказал, что 2.1 выйдет в апреле. * 6 апреля: на стриме Xaro в "Твитче" RobTop сказал, что добавит в редактор уровней систему авто-строительства для каменных блоков, так как они могут быть сложными в использовании. Также он отметил, что предосмотр почти готов, и в нём будут представлены новые сферы, а также алмазы можно будет заработать разными способами. * 7 апреля: На стриме Mazl1997 в Twitch, RobTop сказал, что будет новый триггер, который будет переключать состояние видимости игрока, что сделает игрока невидимым. RobTop также сказал, что в обновлении будет много новых иконок. ** Позже на неизвестном Twitch-стриме RobTop подтверждает, что официальный уровень в 2.1 будет со сложностью "безумно", и что он будет труднее, чем Hexagon Force. ** Позже на стриме Riot RobTop сказал, что будет новый блок, по которому сможет скользить волна, и визуальные эффекты в редакторе, которые будут показываются в конце уровня. Также он говорит о том, что новый Sneek Peak будет очень оригинальным и будет отличаться от видео "Fireballs?", а также возможно появится новая система, в которой вы сможете добавить свою собственную фотографию. Эта система будет проверять фотографии, чтобы они соответствовали требованиям. Затем RobTop говорит, что огненный шар — это лишь игровой эффект. * 9 апреля: На стриме ASonicMen в Twitch RobTop сказал, что он сделал функцию, в которой при нажатии группа объектов автоматически изменяется на следующую свободную группу. Затем он перешёл на стрим в TouchArcade и сообщил, что в 2.1 не будет возможности обрезать саундтреки, но, возможно, это будет добавлено в будущем. Также на стриме Manix648 он сказал, что хаки по ограничению блоков больше не будут работать, но зато максимальное количество объектов в уровне увеличится до 40.000. * 10 апреля: На стриме Sandstorm Robtop сказал: ""В 2.1 будут достижения для уровней с 8 до 9 звёзд, появятся новые демон-наборы, возможно, новый уровень будет иметь около 12 звёзд, появится больше иконок за прохождение онлайн-уровней, может быть, при написании комментария можно будет вставлять смайлики, а сами комментарии можно будет сортировать по количеству лайков. Также я проверю хаки для преодоления максимального количества объектов при создании уровня, кстати, они будут запрещены в 2.1, а также будут новые достижения за сбор пользовательских монет. Также я в ближайшее время не буду работать над Geometry Dash для других платформ, так как "это много скучной работы..." * 13 апреля: На Twitch-стриме Mazl RobTo''p объясняет, как будет работать режим вызова. Один игрок бросает вызов другому игроку, а далее, на произвольно выбранном уровне с выбранным количеством звёзд каждому игроку даётся определённое количество попыток, чтобы пройти этот уровень. Игрок с наименьшим количеством попыток или с самым высоким процентом прохождения, использовав все попытки, побеждает. Выиграв, игрок получает звание и поднимается по глобальному топу. К тому же он сказал о новых открываемых саундтреках к режиму практики. * '''14 апреля:' На стриме Riot RobTop подтверждает, что можно будет настраивать мини-иконки персонажа, предосмотр почти закончен, а одна новая сфера будет уничтожать персонажа. * 16 апреля: На YouTube-канале RobTop появляется новый Sneak Peek, в котором подтверждается новый саундтрек. Кроме этого показали три новых сферы — чёрную (прыжок под кривым углом), зелёную (полёт прямо) и красный батут (прыжок вверх на 6—7 блоков). Также на пару секунд нам показывают режим паука, который будет работать аналогично режиму шара, но с мгновенной телепортацией. Были показаны и новые блоки, монстры, огненные шары, водопад и многое другое. На середине видео можно заметить эффект встряхивания, однако, есть вероятность, что это действие нескольких триггеров Move. * Позже он в TouchArcade показывает изображение, на котором сравниваются новый режим паука с режимом шара. Также на нём можно заметить новые кнопки и функции. * Позже на стриме Mazl Роберт говорит о новых возможностях в 2.1. Он говорил о новых функциях в редакторе уровней: об упрощении выделения группы объектов и функции для смартфонов, в которой можно будет включить режим "Swipe" длительным нажатием. Также он сказал, что эффект новой сферы работает от длительности нажатия. * 17 апреля: На стриме Riot RobTop дал ссылку на выложенное на Youtube видео. В нём показывается новый куб, напоминающий иконку за 60 пользовательских монет, несколько видов поворота зелёной сферы, режим паука и в конце надписи: "Do that with the ball..." и "Kappa". RobTop также сказал, что будет вторичный предел объектов — 80000, но он будет иметь значок предупреждения. Он также сказал, что это будет зависеть от вашей памяти. * 19 апреля: На стриме Pasiblitz RobTop сказал: "Я вероятно выпущу обновление 2.1 для Apple 17 апреля, но для Steam и Android — 21—25 апреля." * 22 апреля: RobTop написал в своём "Твиттере" это сообщение, которое может быть отсылкой к песне NOMA — Brain Power или просто случайным набором букв. Также это может значить, что будет новый уровень с этим названием. * 23 апреля: На стриме Viprin RobTop сказал, что он добавит триггер, который сделает землю прозрачной. Он также добавил, что уровень, возможно, будет иметь 13 звёзд. Позже он говорит, что в обновлении 2.1 будет гораздо больше секретов, чем в 2.0. * 24 апреля: На стриме Krazyman50 RobTop показал несколько способов, как может использоваться триггер "Count". Он также сослался на нового демона, который появится в обновлении 2.2 или 2.3. Помимо этого, он окончательно заявил, что новый уровень не будет демоном. Также RobTop сказал, что добавил в игру просто неимоверное количество новых иконок персонажа, которые будут открываться разными способами. * 26 апреля: На стриме Surv RobTop упоминает, что в игру будет добавлен новый фон, но версия 2.1 ещё не закончена. * 27 апреля: RobTop загрузил новую иконку 2.1. Это иконка из игры Boomblings. RobTop назвал его секретом. Потом он сказал сказал, что у паука будут новые эффекты. * 28 апреля: RobTop ответил на пост Reddit, сказав, что в 2.1 появится новый фильтр поиска, который позволяет осуществлять поиск уровней с пользовательским аудио, которые не были использованы в Featured-уровни. Он сказал, что это может способствовать развитию новых звуковых дорожек. |-|Май= * 7 мая: На стриме Krazyman50 RobTop говорит, что он хочет добавить новый топ редакторов недели, страницы с наградами, а также сказал, что хочет сделать некоторые действия после 2.1. * 19 мая: На стриме nasgubb RobTop сказал: "Я подумываю о другом секретном проекте, который будет включать в себя 2—3 обычных уровня, как в Meltdown, и несколько пользовательских уровней, выбранных им самим. По моей задумке, игра будет бесплатной, но в ней будут ограниченные попытки, которые можно будет пополнить при просмотре рекламы. Ещё я хочу ускорить систему оценки уровней. Также появятся новые открываемые эффекты, мини-режим будет иметь версию обычного значка, в новом хранилище будет много секретов, в 2.2 появятся система коллаба и scale-триггер, также после 2.1 выйдет обновление в Meltdown, и я ещё не отправил игру Apple." Напоследок он написал это. * 20 мая: RobTop сказал http://imgur.com/gallery/JGa7r, что в игре появится новая "валюта", так что теперь можно будет открывать новые скины не только за достижения. Также он сказал, что на странице профиля игрока будут доступны не только ссылка на YouTube-канал пользователя, но и на Twitter и Twitch. * 24 мая: RobTop объявляет, что он не работает над какими-либо новыми возможностями, и он ещё не представил новую версию компании Apple потому, что он до сих пор исправляет ошибки https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAOJxU2vGfE. * 27 мая: На стриме Riot RobTop говорит: "...Есть возможность появления нового режима вертолёта..." * 28 мая: В частой беседе Twitch RobTop сказал, что зеркальный портал, возможно, будет в новом уровне. * 31 мая: RobTop говорит: "...Есть возможность появления нового магазина, в котором игроки смогут использовать новую валюту, чтобы покупать новые иконки и т. д..." |-|Июнь= * 5 июня: Выясняется, что новая валюта ещё не определена. Это точно не секретные монеты или алмазы, так как они уже были добавлены. * 11 июня: Роберт говорит: "Триггер Spawn будет намного полезней, чем сейчас. И в 2.1 будет добавлен очень полезный инструмент — он будет полезен при потребности скопировать группу блоков и триггеров, и при этом автоматически сменить группу всех этих блоков и триггеров. Также лаги триггера движения снижены. А валюту можно будет получить за прохождение онлайн-уровней. Количество единиц валюты, которые получит игрок, зависит от количества звёзд уровня. Например, пятизвёздочный уровень будет давать 100, а демон — 500. Необязательно проходить весь уровень. Например, игрок получит 10% от максимального количества единиц валюты, если пройдёт уровень на 10%. Плюс ко всему этому, при прохождении уровня будут даваться бонусные 50% от полного количества единиц валюты на уровне. Например, максимальное число единиц валюты на демонском уровне может составлять 750 (500+(500/100*50))." * 16 июня: Роберт на Twitch одного из известных стримеров сказал, что добавит новый триггер "Follow", что значит "следовать за игроком". Также он сказал, что собирается протестировать режим вертолёта к будущим обновлениям, добавил много новых цветов и следов, сделал новые слои для редактора уровней. |-|Июль= * 1 июля: На Twitch'е Роберт сказал, что почти закончил фиксирование багов, и делает это очень быстро, ещё он сказал, что добавит много новых триггеров, это: "rotate", "follow", "shake", "animate", "follow player", "touch", "count", "insant count", "pickup", "counter", "collision", "on death", "show player", "hide playerм, "show bgeffect" и "hide bg effect". Также он сказал, что изменит старые триггеры в лучшую сторону, что он хочет добавить триггер, который будет взаимодействовать с камерой, следящей за игроком, но Роберт сказал, что это будет точно не в 2.1. Также он сказал, что хочет добавить новую категорию уровней, которую хочет назвать "Hall of Fame", что он хочет добавить новую бесплатную версию игры, и последнее, Роберт сказал, что "Challenge Mode" будет очень весёлым! * 10 июля: На стриме Surv Роберт написал, что в 2.1 будут новые мини-иконки. Он также заявил, что кнопки в профиль Twitch и Twitter будут добавлены, и что есть два специальных блока: один блок, по которому волна может скользить, а другой является блоком, по которому нельзя прыгать. * 11 июля: Роберт на Twitch сказал: "Слушайте все. У меня есть некоторые хорошие новости... Курица уже в духовке (kappa)". |-|Август= * 2 августа: Во время неизвестной прямой трансляции RobTop подтвердил, что режима сетевой игры, в котором игроки смогут видеть друг друга, не будет. Также он сказал, что появится в игре режим "Испытание". Подтверждает RobTop, что на страницах уровней будет переключатель, обозначенный "низкая детализация", означающий, что когда игрок нажмёт его, уровень будет преобразован в режим с пониженной детализацией. В уровнях игроки смогут отмечать некие объекты как низкодетализированные, или оставить их как высокодетализированные. RobTop сказал, что функция стартовой позиции получит опцию, позволяющую отключать счётчик попыток. Напоследок RobTop сказал, что больше не будет дразнить игроков Geometry Dash вплоть до релиза 2.1. * 14 августа: На неизвестном стриме RobTop объяснил, как будут зарабатываться "Creator Points" в системе коллабов в 2.2. Он подтвердил, что Demon Coins '' будут реализованы, но не в 2.1. Роберт рассказал про то, что он, возможно, реализует ручную настройку клавиш в редакторе. Он также заявил, что он, скорее всего, отпишется на своём Facebook перед релизом 2.1. * 16 августа: RobTop делает упоминание на стриме InfernoGaming62 о том, что покупки в приложении не будут использоваться в магазине. Он упомянул, что Lite и другие бесплатные версии теперь позволят игроку зарабатывать валюту просмотром рекламы. Через три дня AgentJDN написал твит с ещё одним скриншотом, в котором RobTop описывал Challenge Mode, как "похожий на концепт-видео Jobet'а, только без возможности видеть друг друга". * 21 августа: RobTop на стриме ZenthicAlpha заявил о том, что в игре остался только 1 критичный баг — "баг с сохранением". Роберт подтвердил наличие нового Хранилища. В обновлении появится возможность выкладывать уровни с пометкой "unlisted". К такому уровню можно будет получить доступ только по ID. Такая возможность поможет в создании коллабов. Также было подтверждено, что уровень дня будет выбираться самим RobTop, и что в этот список могут попасть и демоны. Было заявлено, что в 2.2 появятся 3 разные иконки демонов, отображающих сложность демона (легкий, средний и сложный). Тем не менее, это всё ещё будет одна и та же сложность, и за неё будут получать равное количество звёзд. |-|Сентябрь= * 12 сентября: На неизвестном стриме Роберт заспойлерил новую валюту. Она будет называться "Energy Orbs" . |-|Октябрь= * 11 октября: После короткого отсутствия от Роберта GuitarHeroStyles загрузил видео-объяснение новых особенностей: эпический рейтинг уровня — (уровень получает горящее кольцо вокруг трудности и получает дополнительное строительное очко, также RobTop подтвердил, что новое бесплатное приложение только позволит искать эпические уровни), сундуки, как "забавную премию", обновляющуюся каждые 4 (до 24) часа, где вы можете выиграть разные вознаграждения. ** Он также дал сообществу возможность сделать новый символ демона, который будет указывать, что уровень чрезвычайно трудный. * 16 октября: RobTop залил на Youtube скрытое 9-секундное видео, на котором показана новая анимация смерти протагониста, новые декорации. Видео не имеет звука. Также стало ясно, что летучие мыши будут иметь ещё один вид атаки. За летучей мышью видны новые виды блоков, а также вокруг неё летает кольцо, изменяющее размер. * 17 октября: RobTop на стриме Surv говорит следующее: "Я не уверен, почему 2.1 заняло так много времени. Обновление определённо выйдет в 2016, я не настолько медленный. Релиз планируется на все платформы одновременно. @gdsurv, когда выпущу обновление, вот и увидишь, что там будет (ответ Роберта на вопрос Surv'а "Что будет в 2.1?"). Обновление заняло много времени из-за моего ПК. Ну, по крайней мере, я его выложу сразу же, как это станет доступным без задержки. Уже почти завершил, но это будет не завтра. Apple сказали, что для осмотра 2.1 потребуется всего лишь 2 дня. Так что ожидание не займёт много времени в этот раз, если они сдержат слово. Магазин будет в 2.1. Обновление выйдет на все платформы одновременно... Кроме Windows Phone (Kappa). Эй, хотите увидеть небольшой тест анимации? Ок, отложим, потому что люди будут беситься, когда я выложу что-то неготовое. Ещё будут 8—9 разблокируемых эффектов смерти, один из которых вы сможете открыть из Lava Shards (Лавовых Осколков). Я исправлю баг с превышением лимита букв в имени. Будет скрипт, который позволит менять никнейм раз в неделю." Вот такой гигантский спойлер написал Роберт, и, по его словам, обновление будет в этом году. * 28 октября: RobTop на стриме GuitarHeroStyles сказал: "Не уверен (ответ на вопрос). Я действительно хочу доделать обновление до декабря. Но если я могу сделать так, чтобы оно вышло в середине ноября, то я буду счастлив." Также на этом же стриме, но немного позже: "Я хочу выпустить новую бесплатную версию перед Рождеством. Хотя понятия не имею. Может быть, если я не засну :)" * 29 октября: RobTop на стриме Krazyman50 дал ссылку на картинку, в которой было изображение с новым ключом. * 30 октября: Geometry Dash Suomi выложил ещё одно видео, в котором RobTop подтверждает, что "Easy"-, "Normal"- и "Hard"-иконки демона будут добавлены в версию 2.1. Также для триггеров будет добавлено "отрицательное переключение". Система движения объекта по горизонтали будет оснащена "спусковым крючком". Система комментариев также будет улучшена: игрок сможет сортировать комментарии по "Follow". Ещё игроки теперь могут обновить комментарии. RobTop также подтвердил, что в обновлении будет добавлено множество "видов" пауков. Он также утверждает, что он добавит знак предупреждения о том, что уровень имеет эффект эпилепсии (в основном это относится к Nine Circles уровням) и галочку "Low Detail", позволяющую выключить объекты, помеченные как "низкодетализированные". |-|Ноябрь= * 9 ноября: Роберт написал новый пост на своём Twitter: "Wateflame написал новую шикарную музыку специально для Geometry Dash, только для вас, что вы сделали с этой музыкой новые уровни! Больше новостей в ближайшее время..." Также RobTop гарантирует фанатам, что "2.1 уже за углом, подождите меня!". * 26 ноября: Viprin и Etzer сделали ролик, в котором подвели итоги версии 2.0 (например: лучший игрок, лучший авто-уровень, и т. д.). Также в описании есть ссылка на голосование. На следующий день Robtop сделал пост на своём Twitter: "Viprin и Etzer сделали награды Geometry Dash 2.0!" Но все заметили что-то странное в этом видео. В конце написано "Best 2.1 recreation" . После этого показываются номинанты. Но затем начинаются помехи. Через помехи показываются отрывки какой-то картинки в глюках. А в конце написано: "End of 2.0" . Скорее всего, это связанно с 2.1. И слова "End of 2.0" могут означать, что обновление выйдет совсем скоро. Также из этих отрывков собирается картинка с таинственными надписями. |-|Декабрь= * 2 декабря: Viprin и Etzer сделали ролик, в котором подвели итоги голосования (например: лучший игрок, лучший авто-уровень, и т. д.). Также в описании есть ссылка на подробные результаты. На следующий день RobTop сделал пост на своём Twitter: "Результаты Geometry Dash 2.0 Awards готовы, хорошая работа!" * А также он написал сообщение: "I know I know, the chicken is on fire ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" . В конце появляется победитель "Best 2.1 recreation". Но затем начинаются помехи: * Экран переворачивается (на 1 секунду); * Надпись WINNER отражена; * Кубы на кубках становятся хмурыми; * Надпись "Underground — by AbstractDark" сменяется на "Get out NOW! You will be trapped forever..." ; * Мелькает иконка демона из нового хранилища; Далее следует монолог: * Видимо, ты нашёл меня опять. * Я не думал, что моя прошлая загадка... * Окажется такой лёгкой... * Но спасибо тебе, побег из Хранилища стал только сложнее! * I have split the (размытое слово) int parts. После помех показывается картинка с надписью посередине "You're not done yet" и таинственными надписями. Также если посмотреть подробные результаты (а особенно на 4 последних категории) и сравнить с результатами на видео, то после категории "Best Art Creator", в которой победил AbstractDark с 5051 голосом, во всех последующих категориях пишется 5051 голос у победителя, хотя в подробных результатах количество голосов другое. * 9 декабря: На стриме Riot'а RobTop пишет, что выпустит обновление через 2—3 дня. ** Также он сказал, что если в обновлении будут баги, то он выпустит патч 2.11 20—30 декабря. * 11 декабря: На неизвестном стриме RobTop пишет: "Ждите, релиз 15 декабря. Возможно, это была шутка и он имел ввиду дату выхода Super Mario Run — 15 декабря." * 14 декабря: На стриме Riot RobTop пишет: "Я могу гарантировать, что не буду выпускать обновление 15 числа". * 15 декабря: На неизвестном стриме RobTop пишет: "Полная версия выйдет до 23 декабря, а бесплатная версия выйдет до Рождества. В бесплатную версию я добавлю 10 уровней, которые длятся 30 сек". * 21 декабря: На канале RobTopGames появляется тизер нового проекта под названием Geometry Dash World. * 22 декабря: Geometry Dash World официально выходит для iOS и Android. В ней представлена часть вещей, которые будут в 2.1, включая алмазы, ману (новая валюта), ежедневные призы, задания, магазин и др. ** Игрокам удалось взломать доступ к редактору уровней, из-за чего людям стало доступно много информации и вещей, скрываемых или обещаемых Робертом в 2.1. В числе этого режим паука, скорости, декорации, фоны и поверхности, устройство редактора и мн. др. ** Также людям удалось найти неполную версию уровня Fingerdash (название выяснилось в редакторе), прохождение которой уже успели опубликовать в сеть. 2017 Январь= * 10 января: GuitarHeroStyles выкладывает видео, в котором уровни имеют вместо жёлтого окаймления обычного Featured-уровня, имеют огненное окаймление. Возможно, такое окаймление будет символизировать принадлежность уровня к категории Epic. Что странно, все уровни имели сложность Hard или Harder. * 11 января: На стриме Trusta RobTop пишет, что обновление должно выйти через несколько дней.Источник ** Также он добавил, что вертолёт, возможно, будет в обновлении 2.2 или 2.3, и напомнил, что система коллабов будет в 2.2. ** Также он говорил, что GDW показало ему несколько багов, которые он фиксит. ** Также он говорил: "El pollo arde en el infierno" . ** Также он говорил, что 2.2 будет маленьким, и пошутил, что Испания убьёт его, если оно выйдет слишком поздно. ** Также он говорил, что уровень будет называться Fingerdash. }} Интересные факты * Новый моб, который был представлен в четвёртом тизере, напоминает "Random enemy idea" (случайная идея врага, которая была представлена Робертом за несколько часов до релиза 2.0). * Новые блоки, которые добавлены в 2.1, имeют функцию "авто-создания" в виду своей детализированности, но во взломанном редакторе данной функции обнаружено не было. * Обновление 2.1 продолжило ряд обновлений с новым режимом (1.9 — волна, 2.0 — робот, 2.1 — паук). * Предварительный просмотр к обновлению является самым длинным просмотром из всех (37 секунд). * Интересно то, что Роберт сказал (во время разработки 2.0), что теперь обновления будут выходить раз в 1—2 месяца, однако обновление 2.1 делалось более года. * Новый уровень является третьим уровнем, название которого не соответствует музыке в нём. Первый — Clubstep (на Newgrounds он называется "Club Step"), второй — Blast Processing, название музыки внутри которого на Newgrounds числится как "-Blast Process-", название нового уровня Fingerdash, а музыки: "Fingerbang". * 2.1 является самым масштабным обновлением Geometry Dash, несмотря на то, что самым масштабным обновлением RobTop назвал обновление 2.0. * Новая версия Geometry Dash Meltdown вышла между обновлениями 2.1 и 2.2. * Fingerbang от композитора MDK является пятым треком из официальных уровней, которого нет на Newgrounds. Остальные 4 трека: The Seven Seas, Viking Arena, Airborne Robots и Monster Dance Off от F-777. * На загадочных картинках из "Geometry Dash 2.0 Awards" были обнаружены коды к новому секретному хранилищу. * На предварительном просмотре можно заметить то, что перемещающие сферы имеют другой внешний вид, причём сфера, меняющая гравитацию, была красной, в то время как, на самом деле, она фиолетовая. * Создавая обновление 2.1, RobTop уже придумывал и говорил, как будет выглядеть обновление 2.2. * После того, как вышел Yatagarasu на пятницу 13-е, в самый несчастливый день, Роберт Топала выпустил обновление за день после прохождения Yatagarasu. Галерея Update2.1-1.png|1-й тизер к обновлению 2.1 teaser 2.png|2-й тизер к обновлению 2.1 sneak peek 4.png|3-й тизер к обновлению Update2.1-3.png|Зашифрованная мелодия нового уровня и композитора LevelEditorColourChannels.png|Новая система изменения цветовых каналов Ballvsspider.png|Сравнение траектории шара и паука Strange image.jpg|Таинственная картина, собранная из обрывков видео "Geometry dash 2.0 Awards (nominees)" Strange image 2.png|Таинственная картина из видео "Geometry dash 2.0 Awards (winners)" Видео 2.1 Sneak Peek|Предварительный просмотр немногих возможностей в версии 2.1 Spider|Предварительный просмотр новой сферы и режима "Паук" 2.1 Sneak Peek 2|Предварительный просмотр уровня в версии 2.1 Small lava test|Предварительный просмотр эффекта смерти и анимированных объектов в версии 2.1 Примечания en:Update 2.1 Категория:Обновления Категория:Обновление 2.1